malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Apsalar
The young fishergirl later known under the names of Sorry, then Apsalar, was born in the Quon Tali province of Itko Kan. She lived in a small village by the sea with her Fisherman father Rellock who had a missing armGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.13. In Gardens of the Moon Sorry Whilst observing a Malazan column of mounted soldiers near her village in Itko Kan, the young fishergirl met the wax-witch and Seer RiggaGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.12. As the soldiers passed, Rigga had a premonition that foresaw the girls possession by a God. Seeing the injustice of this, Rigga wove a spell which gave the young girl some measure of protectionGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.14. The young fishergirl found her life drastically altered after Cotillion possessed herGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.19. She lived the next few years under the alter-ego "Sorry" which he created. She never remembered her real nameGardens of the Moon, Chapter 16, UK MMPB p.493. The possession was visible in her eyes: despite her young age, she had aged eyes, those that were similar to one who had been withered by famine and death. Sorry's first move was to go to a Malazan recruiting station manned by Aragan, and enlist with the marines, specifically requesting a post under Dujek Onearm in Sergeant Whiskeyjack's squad. Two years later she was assigned to the Bridgeburners. Sorry was referred to as "recruit" by other members of the Bridgeburners, underlining the fact that she was not fully accepted as part of the Bridgeburners. Through her possession Sorry was able to sense the opening of Warrens. Fiddler called her an uncanny bitch referring to her uncanny ability to think things out. Quick Ben referred to her as 'pure evil' and was initially visibly frightened by her. Apsalar When Sorry was abandoned by CotillionGardens of the Moon, Chapter 15, UK MMPB p.474/483, she was helped back to Darujhistan by Crokus. Having lost her memory, she asked Crokus for a Daru name. He originally suggested "Challice" but then decided that since it was someone else's name he should choose another. He then dubbed her "Apsalar", the name of his matron goddess, the Lady of Thieves but again changed his mind as it was the name of a goddess. The former Sorry disagreed and chose to remain Apsalar. Although no longer possessed, the experience left Apsalar with residual effects. Amongst them an ability to speak other languagesGardens of the Moon, Chapter 15, UK MMPB p.484, see in virtual darknessGardens of the Moon, Chapter 19, UK MMPB p.566 and recall some of Cotillion's memoriesGardens of the Moon, Chapter 20, UK MMPB p.589. The slight presence of the soul of Rigga in her saved Apsalar from falling apart when the different sets of memories warred with each other inside herGardens of the Moon, Chapter 20, UK MMPB p.590. Crokus chose to try and protect Apsalar and decided to accompany her back to her village after his family was killed. When Captain Paran assumed command of the Bridgeburners, Kalam and Fiddler declared they would follow him but that they must first help Apsalar back to her home on Itko Kan. In Deadhouse Gates Arriving on the continent of Seven Cities, Kalam split from the group in Ehrlitan and the other three continued in disguise. Apsalar recalled more and more of Sorry's deadly knowledge as time went on. After the awakening of the Whirlwind, the travelling companions were attacked first by a tribe of Gral and then found themselves in a battle between some Soletaken and D'ivers. They were saved by the appearance of Icarium and Mappo who drove off the D'ivers, Gryllen. Icarium and Mappo then escorted them back to the temple inhabited by Iskaral Pust, who showed a great talent for healing, mending Fiddler's crushed ankle. He also revealed Fiddler's true destination, Tremorlor, the Azath House in the desert which Quick Ben believed held a gate which could take them to the Deadhouse in Malaz City. He also reassured the group that Anomander Rake's bane held and Cotillion would not possess Apsalar again. It was revealed that Iskaral Pust's servant was actually Rellock, Apsalar's father, who then chose to accompany the group back to his home village. In House of Chains Having travelled to her destroyed village and witnessed the death of her father, Crokus and Apsalar continued to travel alone across the continent of Quon Tali. In a bid to gain money and try to get closer to Apsalar, Crokus learned how to help her perform assassinations, and eventually become a skilled killer in his own right. He took the new name of "Cutter", which had the unintended affect of pushing Apsalar further away due to her revulsion at her own abilities. Cutter was encouraged by Cotillion to secretly take Apsalar to Drift Avalii in order to protect the Throne of Shadow from an unnamed threat. Quickly realizing the deception, Apsalar was yet further pushed away from Cutter. The two travelled by boat to Drift Avalii, where the floating island destroyed their vessel, leaving Apsalar on land, and Cutter sucked into one of the vortices leading to the center of the island. Believing Cutter to be dead, Apsalar travelled inland only to find survivors of the Malazan Navy who had been marooned on the island after a brief confrontation with Tiste Edur naval units. Together, they journeyed to the ruins of the castle protecting the Throne. There, Apsalar was reunited with Cutter and met the Tiste Andii, Andarist and plans were made to prevent the Edur from regaining the Throne. The ensuing battle left only Traveller, Cutter and Apsalar alive. In exchange for their help, Cotillion eased their return to Seven Cities and the long journey to Darujhistan. In The Bonehunters Having returned to the monastery in Seven Cities inhabited by Iskaral Pust, Apsalar no longer felt she could safely travel with Cutter and decided she had to leave him in order to prevent him being further corrupted by her influence. Travelling within a fragment of Kurald Emurlahn to escape, she encountered two undead, skeletal lizards: Curdle and Telorast. Curious, the two lizards convinced Apsalar to free them from their bonds and chose to accompany her. Leaving the Warren, Apsalar wandered Seven Cities until she met up with the Bonehunters after the last siege of Y'Ghatan. They decided to allow her to accompany them to their ships, where they were ordered to return to Quon Tali. In Malaz City, she killed the Clawmaster, Pearl and three hundred and seven Claws singlehandedly. Shadowthrone himself said that her shadow dance was even more impressive than Cotillion's. In The Crippled God Apsalar was finally reunited with Crokus in her father's fishing village. Speculations *The Itko Kan massacre: The young fishergirl finds herself out and about because her father needs materials for new nets - his last one was taken by 'something' in deep waters, and the catch, too. This meant that unless he made a catch the following day, Rellock would be in trouble with the money lender. It could be that Cotillion engineered the loss of the nets as it put the girl on the road (to buy twine for new netsGardens of the Moon, Chapter 15, UK MMPB p.484) where witnesses could easily be dealt with and it put her father in a precarious financial situation, making him more open to whatever Cotillion intended to suggest to himGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.13/19. Notes and References Category:Assassins Category:Females Category:High House Death Category:Kanese Category:Humans Category:Malazans Category:High House Shadow pl:Żal